In a photolithography process in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, for example, a series of treatments such as a resist coating treatment of applying a resist solution onto a wafer to form a resist film, exposure processing of exposing the resist film to a predetermined pattern, a developing treatment of developing the exposed resist film and so on are performed in sequence to form a predetermined resist pattern on the wafer. The series of treatments are performed in a coating and developing treatment system being a substrate treatment system including various treatment units that treat the wafer, transfer mechanisms that transfer the wafer and so on.
A coating treatment apparatus that supplies a treatment solution such as a developing solution, pure water, or thinner used for the above-described photolithography process to perform a coating treatment includes, for example, a treatment solution supply apparatus 400 as illustrated in FIG. 24. The treatment solution supply apparatus 400 includes, for example, a supply pump 404 that supplies the treatment solution stored in a treatment solution storage tank 401 to a coating nozzle 403 of the coating treatment apparatus via a treatment solution supply pipe 402, and a valve 405 that controls supply and stop of the treatment solution. A filter 406 that filtrates the treatment solution is provided in the treatment solution supply pipe 402 to remove fine foreign substances (particles) floating in the treatment solution (Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-305256